Une fois de trop
by Kieili
Summary: C'était la dernière fois, il le fallait, elle en avait besoin. Cette fois-ci, elle ne passerait pas inaperçue ! Mais ce soir-là bouleversa toute sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

C'était lors de la dernière année de lycée, ils savaient tous qu'il allait se séparer. C'était dans la logique des choses, elle le savait très bien. C'était aussi pourquoi, elle avait décidé de mettre de côté sa timidité, d'arrêter de se cacher sous son bonnet rose pâle et ces grosses lunettes, non à cette soirée, elle enleva ces fausses lunettes, elle mit en valeur ces long cheveux roses pâles. Elle mit aussi une magnifique robe verte qui moulait parfaitement ces hanches, sa taille fine mais aussi sa poitrine généreuse. Elle opta pour un maquillage plutôt léger, ne voulant pas ressembler à toute ces pimbêches qui dès qu'elle clignait des yeux, leur cil manquait de rester coller entre eux à cause de la couche de mascara. Ridicule. Pensa-t-elle, alors qu'elle finit par enfilé ces escarpins noirs, elle ne se trouvait pas joli dans la glace, elle était même ridicule avec ces cheveux roses qu'elle avait bouclés sur les extrémités.

« Il ne me remarquera même pas… »

Oui, comme sa voix l'exprimé, elle était faible face un homme, le plus beau de tous, il aurait pu devenir mannequin, il était même demandé mais son avenir déjà tracé lui avait fait refusé toutes les offres. Cet homme était simplement Sasuke Uchiwa. Elle était stupide, car elle savait qu'il ne connaissait même pas son prénom, lui ne cherchant qu'à s'amuser une nuit avec une partenaire différente. Mais en ce dernier jour, elle savait que cet homme aux cheveux noirs de jais devait partir aux Etat Uni, et ne jamais revenir. Quant à elle, elle restait ici, avec ces parents, poursuivant sur des études de médecines dans la ville voisine à une heure de route. Elle n'avait pas besoin de partir mais elle allait devoir dire adieu à l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé secrètement, et là était la raison de son apparence.

Elle voulait attirer ces grâces pour une nuit, une seule nuit, profiter du plaisir de ces baisers, de ces caresses, d'être désiré par lui. Alors elle finit de mettre un rouge à lèvre, d'un doux rose sur ces lèvres, faisant ressortir ces lèvres pulpeuses alors qu'elle finit sa contemplation devant la glace.

« Passable… » Finit-elle par avouer.

Elle n'était pas si horrible que ça, ces cheveux un peu bombés donné un effet glamour à son visage plutôt fin, elle avait naturellement les joues un peu rosies et n'avait pas voulu les caché donnant un effet poupée accentué par son teint clair réajusté par le rose à ces lèvres et ces longs cils qui lui donné un air très féminin.

Mais une fois arrivé devant la salle de sport arrangé pour l'occasion en salle de soirée des plus sophistiqué. L'entrée avait été mise en évidence par un tapis rouge où un photographe prenait des photos à l'entrée. « Petit souvenir » lui avait-on dit.

Alors qu'elle passa sous l'œil émerveillé du photographe, elle laissa son regard fureté sur les arrivés, elle était venue en taxi, comparé à certains qui avaient leur voiture et d'autre une limousine avait été réservé pour cette soirée. Tous avaient un cavalier ou cavalière, sauf… elle.

« Tu t'appelles comment ? » Lui demanda le photographe, la cherchant dans la liste des invités, il n'avait pas le droit de faire entrer n'importe qui.

« Sakura Haruno. » Informa-t-elle d'une petite voix alors que le sourire du photographe augmenta.

Il fouilla dans les feuilles et trouva rapidement le nom de la jeune fille, la faisant entrer alors que la jeune femme partit plus rapidement vers le bar, oui, ce ne fut pas sur la piste de danse à se déhancher qu'elle partit. Non, elle avait besoin d'oublier, de perdre tous ces complexes. Elle enfila plusieurs verres, peut-être un peu trop…

[…]

La jeune femme se réveilla en sursautant, un bruit striant la réveilla, elle massa ces tempes alors que ces cheveux montrer que la suite du rêve avait dû être mouvementé. Elle souleva rapidement la couette pour la pousser plus loin alors qu'elle posa ces pieds au sol. Celui-ci avait un sol chauffant, faisant profiter à la jeune femme de cette douce chaleur. Elle prit l'appareil à côté d'elle pour l'éteindre rapidement, elle souffla un peu en se levant tout en fixant l'heure sur son portable : 6h30. Et voilà, encore une nuit troublée par cette soirée. Cette soirée de ces 18 années, elle s'était bourrée jusqu'à ne plus se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle arrivait à ce souvenir de bribe de cette soirée. Elle se souvenait de ces yeux noir charbon, comme les ténèbres se fixaient sur elle. Elle se souvenait de leur dance collé-serré, il l'avait enivré de baiser et elle se souvenait encore de la seule phrase qu'il lui avait dite. Elle se rappelait de sa voix rauque, plein d'envie pour elle, la fille binoclarde que personne ne remarqué.

« On va à l'hôtel ? »

Elle lui avait tout donné ce soir-là, sa virginité, son cœur, son esprit, son âme, son corps, mais il lui avait aussi donné plusieurs choses. Le plaisir d'être aimé une nuit, la passion et aussi…

« Maman est là, Aiden… »

Le petit être qui venait de la réveiller par ces cris, et surement aussi pour ces voisins qui lui rappeler plusieurs fois qu'il aimerait aussi dormir ! La jeune femme se baissa, non sans difficulté car à peine réveiller. Elle prit le petit dans ces bras pour le bercer avec douceur, elle partit en même temps vers la cuisine pour préparer son café. Comme vous pouvez vous en doutez, ce bébé aux cheveux d'un noir de jais et aux regards d'un magnifique vert étincelant était l'enfant de Sasuke Uchiwa. Il n'avait fait qu'une fois l'amour, une seule fois, mais ce fut ce qui découla de leur désir. Elle n'avait pas pu avorter. Elle se souvenait encore, elle avait eu des nausées pendant plus d'un mois, ce disant que c'était dût au stress des examens. La médecine avait toujours été son rêve mais dès qu'elle ne fut pas dans les têtes de classements et son arrivé à l'hôpital lui avait fait comprendre que tout été fini. Mais elle put demander de l'aide à ses parents, elle choisit d'être infirmière, passant par des étapes plus rapides, elle était au bout de deux ans enfin au travail. Elle pouvait aussi élever son enfant sans toujours demander de l'aide à ces parents. Car associé les cours et un bébé fut bien plus compliqué qu'on ne pouvait l'imaginé.

« Tu as faim mon ange ! »

Le biberon en bouche, les petites mains accrochaient fermement sa nourriture pour suçoter la tétine frénétiquement. Elle adorait voir son bébé montrait autant d'enthousiasme. L'innocence était quelque'chose de magnifique. Mais elle savait que dans quelques'heures, il allait recommencer à faire sa tête de mule, à essayer de marcher pour tout attraper. Mais les cauchemars du petit ne semblait pas disparaître chaque nuit. Elle avait pourtant mi une veilleuse, des peluches, des petits soldats et tout un tas de jouer.

« Ca va mieux ? »

« Vi m'man ! » S'écria le petit en poussant le biberon pour ensuite gigoter dans ces bras, s'étirant alors. Sakura profita un instant de l'avoir dans ces bras pour embrasser son front avant de le déposer au sol pour le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait. Le biberon en bouche, il courut dans la maison en riant tandis qu'il se posa sur le canapé.

« Maman ! Télé ! »

Depuis qu'il savait parler, son fils ne parlait que le strict nécessaire, pourtant, à son âge beaucoup parler correctement, mais il était un Uchiwa, c'était indéniable, et il avait le caractère de son père. La rose s'approcha rapidement pour mettre les dessins animés, il avait un temps défini, et elle avait de la chance c'était que son fils était très obéissant.

La jeune maman prit alors une tasse de café, dans ces mains, une chose qu'elle détestait mais qu'elle regardait à chaque fois. Un magazine de faits divers, en page de couverture, un homme et une femme, ceux qui faisait la une depuis quelques'temps. Les fiançailles de Sasuke Uchiwa et Karin Uzumaki, on aurait pu penser qu'elle soit jalouse, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle était heureuse pour Sasuke, cette jeune femme aux cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant était mannequin dans la grande agence JirayaCorp. Il était si beau ensemble, un couple formidable qu'elle enviait beaucoup, elle lisait l'article un long moment avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux à la suite de l'article.

« Non, non, non, non ! Et non ! Pas ça ! » Elle s'était levé, faisant tomber le reste de son café sur la table.

« Maman ? »

Aiden s'était précipité vers sa mère, venant attraper le pan de sa robe, tirant sur la dentelle noire sans que celle-ci ne réagisse. Il était vrai que depuis qu'elle avait son fils, elle était un peu plus coquète, elle avait laissé ces cheveux poussés jusqu'en bas du dos alors qu'elle avait finalement enlevé ces lunettes. C'était une belle femme, qui était convoitisé, mais avec un enfant, et surtout avec le caractère d'Aiden, aucun de ces amants n'étaient resté longtemps.

« Papa ! » S'écria d'un coup l'enfant en montrant la page de couverture du magazine.

Non, elle ne lui avait jamais caché qui était son père, de toute façon, il n'y avait aucun risque qu'ils se croisent. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait avant de lire ce fichu article. Ces mains tremblèrent encore un peu avant qu'un souffle passa entre ces lèvres tandis qu'elle se baissa vers son fils, caressant tendrement sa joue en lui disant de retourner regarder la télé. Non, ce n'était pas possible.

« Sasuke va ce marier ici… Et inviter tous ceux de son lycée… ? Non ! »


	2. Chapter 2

2 mois était passé après cette révélation, et autant dire que son stress c'était fait plus grand quand elle reçut l'invitation par courrier, et elle se voyait mal prendre une nourrisse pour éviter que son fils rencontre son père… Elle devait lui annoncer, il n'allait surement pas la croire, mais il le fallait. Mais comment l'annoncer ? Elle n'allait quand même pas perturber la cérémonie pour présenter son fils, elle n'était pas stupide, du moins, elle ne se pensait pas être une de ces personnes.

« Bonjour Sakura, tu as entendu la nouvelle ? » S'écria une voix derrière elle.

La rose se retourna brusquement, ne s'attendant pas à se faire héler de la sorte à peine poser un pied à l'hôpital. Mais elle fut rassurée en voyant Ino, une grande blonde aux yeux bleus, un sourire charmeur, mais surtout un corps à en faire tomber plus d'un. C'est pour cela qu'elle sortait avec le plus grand artiste au monde, l'ancien photographe du lycée, Sai Uchiwa. Cousin éloigné de Sasuke, il vit d'une grande passion pour l'art et surtout pour la photographie. Et la jeune femme devant elle était celle qui a réussi à faire craquer le jeune homme.

Ino était sa première amie, c'était même elle qui fut le rôle de son accompagnatrice l'accouchement. Heureusement qu'elle c'était rencontrer. Suna lui avait permis de découvrir qu'elle n'était pas aussi seule qu'elle ne le pensait, d'ouvrir les yeux sur le monde et d'arrêter de regarder son petit nombril. Et il fallait dire qu'Ino Yamanaka était une personne extraordinaire. Elle avait aussi découvert lors de son accouchement ce qu'elle voulait faire… Alors, elle avait arrêté ces études de kiné pour partir comme sage-femme.

« Non… » Emit timidement Sakura, détournant le regard.

« Karin Uzumaki est ici ! Elle s'est foulé la cheville et attend que Sasuke vienne la chercher ! Sasuke ! Tu te rends comptes ?! »

Ses cris étaient puissants, lourds, mais Sakura avait l'habitude et haussa simplement les épaules, elle n'imaginait pas non plus lui annoncer devant sa fiancée après autant de temps, et puis….

« Il ne se souvient même pas de moi. » Pensa-t-elle.

Les illusions n'étaient pas son truc, et puis même le faite d'invité tous le lycée était stupide. Quel intérêt avait-il à revoir des personnes qu'il ne voyait plus, qu'y lui témoigner aucun intérêt à part l'appât du gain.

Elle chassa rapidement ces idées en secouant un peu la tête tandis qu'Ino continuait son monologue sur la stature de l'Uchiwa. Ces yeux verts restèrent un long moment sur la jeune femme avant qu'un cri se fit entendre, surprenant la blonde. Et il en fallait beaucoup pour la surprendre, les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers ce hurlement.

« Tu te fous de moi Naruto ? Il n'est pas venu ? » Grogna la voix qui provenait du cri.

Une voix très féminine, qui pourrait battre celui de sa meilleure amie, ce constat lui arracha un petit sourire mais qui s'effaça rapidement quand le blond commença à parler. Le fixant finalement, elle comprit rapidement qui il était. Ouvrant grand les yeux à cette constatation.

« qu'es-tu veux que j'y fasse ? Rien à foutre. Je te ramène à la maison et basta. » Rétorqua le blondinet du nom de Naruto.

Le choc passait, elle le fixa un long moment, où était passé le blondinet qui souriait tout le temps ? Cet homme devait elle porté des vêtements dignes d'un bodyguard par contre, la cravate orange pétant avec un renard effrayant parcourant la longueur… Démodé. Il semblait aussi bien plus musclé sous ces habits, et il fallait l'avouer que ces yeux bleus océans étaient irrésistibles.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Il était méconnaissable ! Où était partit le gringalé souriant et faisait mille et une connerie au lycée. Naruto était le genre de personne qui connaissait tout le monde au lycée, pour autant, il n'avait pas d'ami particulier. Il semblait cacher son cœur des autres, mais la dernière année de lycée, il s'était retrouvé dans la même classe que l'Uchiwa, et leur amitié entre eux deux c'était faites et semblait persisté autant en voyant que sa cousine et son meilleur ami était fiancé.

Mais quelque'chose perturba la jeune femme, en le détaillant bien, elle remarqua une chose précise, mais elle ne fut pas la seule, vu que son amie blonde ne put s'empêcher un commentaire puissant faisant tourner la tête des deux Uzumaki.

« Il lui manque un doigt ! »

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de lui pincer le bras, sous un cri qu'elle tenta de camoufler alors que le blond les fixa froidement avant de se tourner vers sa cousine en parlant plus bas, les empêchant d'entendre la suite de la conversation.

« Ino… Naruto fait partit d'un clan yakuza… »

C'était tellement choquant qu'elle lui avait chuchoté, mais il fallait comprendre la rose, la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu ce blondinet aux regards bleu clair c'était au lycée, précisément à ce bal, il en était devenu le roi avec une autre femme dont elle n'avait pas retenue le prénom. Il était monté sur une table pour commencer un strip-tease devant les yeux ébahis de tout le monde. Son délire ? Accepter n'importe quel pari fou.

Non, qu'il soit trempé dans ça… elle ne pouvait l'imaginé. Même son sourire c'était tari, le sérieux était la seule chose qu'on pourrait remarquer. Il était aussi froid que ce sol, le sol de l'hôpital lui faisait concurrence, c'était sûr.

Ino mit du temps à se remettre de l'information, et quand les deux jeunes femmes reprirent leur observation, le blond était parti, laissant la jeune femme seule. C'est aussi à ce moment que le téléphone de Sakura fit tourner toute les têtes sur elle. Elle l'aracha rapidement de sa blouse pour partir vers une pièce, n'aimant pas être épié quand elle parlait.

« Oui ? »

….

« J'arrive tout de suite ! »

La rose ressortit rapidement, partant expliquer à la secrétaire de lui donner son après-midi puis la jeune femme repartit rapidement. Dehors il faisait chaud, Konoha était connu pour sa température douce et ces paysages magnifiques. Mais cette fois-ci la jeune femme ne chercha pas à observer les alentours, elle devait de se dépêcher.

Elle sursauta néanmoins quand une berline noire aux vitres teintées manqua de la renversé, ce qui valut une insulte pour cette maudite voiture avant de repartir pour entrer dans sa voiture. Celle-ci était simple, la moins cher possible aussi avec des places à l'arrière pour mettre tous les accessoires de son petit monstre adorable.

Arrivé à la maison, la jeune femme regarda la nourrisse qui semblait un peu gêné de l'avoir appelé en pleine journée et en plein milieu de son travail. Mais Sakura ne s'arrêta pas là pour se précipiter au chevet de son fils, il criait, pleurait. Mettant une main sur son front, la jeune mère comprit que son enfant avait de la fièvre. Mais malgré qu'elle soit médecin, elle ne fit aucun geste médical, le prenant dans ces bras avant de partir en expliquant à la femme resté derrière elle de fermer la porte en sortant.

Elle mit Aiden dans la voiture, celui-ci toussait beaucoup, et elle savait qu'il avait soit une grippe soit un rhume. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le déterminé précisément puis dès que ça touché son fils, elle paniquait toujours trop.

Sakura arriva rapidement à l'hôpital, poussant certaine personne pour aller voir Ino, car elle savait que si elle lui confiait, il serait pris en charge vers le meilleur médecin : Chiyo. Elle était plutôt agé mais connaissait tout sur le bout de doigt et faisait des miracles. Plus d'une fois Sakura l'avait observé faire, voulant apprendre un peu plus, n'étant qu'une infirmière.

Mais Ino était introuvable, celle-ci avait complètement disparut. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende sa voix, ou plutôt son cris. Non, la blonde ne changerait pas, elle était et resterait bruyante. Elle se précipita vers sa voix, ouvrant la porte d'un geste rapide en tenant son fils qu'y s'accrocher à son haut.

« Ino ! »

La voix de la rose fit retourner les trois têtes vers elle, mais aussi celle de son fils qui regarda les personnes d'un regard embué de larmes tandis qu'il reniflait avant de tendre les bras vers une personne.

Ino s'approcha rapidement pour regarder le petit garçon, elle comprit rapidement que son amie avait besoin d'aide mais elle ne put rien dire, ce fut Aiden qui parla à la place de tout le monde.

« Papa…papa…papa ! »

Un gros blanc arriva dans la pièce, alors que la rose fixa des orbes noirs qui semblaient la fixaient, elle et son enfant qui tendait ces bras vers cet homme. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, ces jambes tremblèrent alors qu'elle espéra trouver du soutien auprès de Ino qui semblait elle aussi perturbé.

« Sasuke, t'as un enfant ? »

La voix de la troisième femme fit éclater l'atmosphère, Sakura osa regarder le couple en ce mordant la lèvre. Devant elle se trouver Sasuke et Karin.


	3. Chapitre 3

Comment se sauver d'une situation aussi grotesque que celle-là ? La fuite aurait put être un bon atout, une solution facile. Mais elle n'était plus une lâche qui se cachait derrière un masque. Elle avait grandi, elle n'avait pas eu trop de choix non plus. Mère célibataire à 18 ans, des rêves d'études pleins la tête, elle avait dû faire quelques sacrifices. Le premier étant de ne plus avoir de vie sociale. Elle était du genre introverti, ce ne fut pas un souci. Et les études lui monopolisaient la plupart de son temps.

Revenant à ces esprits, la rose vira son regard émeraude sur son amie, elle n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper des doutes d'un amant d'une nuit et encore moins de sa compagne.

« Désolé, votre infirmière revient bientôt ! »

Et sans un mot, sans avoir trouvé une seule solution, sous le regard froid et distant de deux orbes sombres, elle attrapa la main de son amie pour faire demi-tour.

Elle n'attendit même pas d'être sortit de la chambre pour paniquer telle une maman en panique pour son fils.

« Il a eu une violente poussé de fièvre, il n'arrête pas de pleurer et rien ne le calme ! Peux-tu demander à Chiyo si elle a une place en urgence ? »

D'un regard bienveillant, la blonde ne perdit pas une miette de la discussion, attrapant son téléphone de service pour gagner du temps et commencer des négociations assez houleuses. Chiyo avait beau être reconnu dans la pédiatrie, elle aimait beaucoup les confiseries et les délicieux gâteaux de la jeune Yamanaka.

Avoir une visite aussi rapidement valut un délicieux gâteau au fruit et aux fleurs que seule la blonde savait faire. Elle alliait avec perfection ces deux éléments dans un gâteau. Unique, il l'était.

Arrivant au bon étage, l'infirmière prépara la salle d'occultation avant de laisser la mère et l'enfant seule, mais réveillant aussi le petit garçon de sa torpeur. Il avait semblé rester dans ses pensées tout le long, et venait de réaliser où il était, il n'en fallu pas plus pour entendre les pleures d'un enfant à l'autre bout du couloir.

Etre mère était un job à 200%, chaque moment on s'inquiétait toujours pour son enfant. Et c'est en récupérant les médicaments pour le rhume de son fils qu'elle pouvait l'affirmer. D'une main elle tenait le petit garçon qui refusait de marcher depuis plusieurs minutes, laissant le loisir à Sakura de confirmer qu'Aiden avait aussi bien grandit que grossit. Mais elle devait aussi manier avec ingéniosité les mains taquines de son fils qui attrapaient tout sur son passage et payer les médicaments de l'autre. La solution de la plupart ? Vos clefs de maison !

Un outil bien utile quand on était maman, pourquoi on en vendait pas dans les magasins pour enfant, hein ? Ou alors en bout de caisse pour amuser les plus petits, ou sur les chariots tiens !

Cette pensée passa rapidement alors qu'avec soulagement elle put installer son fils dans la voiture qui semblait absorber par ses clefs.

« Aiden, change de main, que je puisse t'attacher correctement ! »

La voix si douce de la rose contenait aussi une puissance d'obéissance qu'elle ne tenait qu'à elle. Elle avait beau avoir eu du mal à faire obéir son fils, elle avait d'autre atout pour lui faire comprendre les choses.

« Sakura Haruno ? » Demanda une voix derrière elle.

Surprise les fesses en l'air et la tête dans sa petite voiture, elle sursauta et ce prit le plafond. Maugréant des gros mots détourner, elle se releva en massant sa tête. Regardant qui avait osé la dérangé, elle ne fut pas aussi surprise que ça.

Elle fut absorbée par de magnifique prunelle bleu océan, qu'elle avait plus tôt mais qui ne la regarder pas fixement. Là, elle pouvait clairement dire qu'elle nageait dans ses yeux. Elle tenta de dévier du regard sa contemplation mais fut surprise de voir des cicatrices sur les joues du jeune homme. Elle semblait bien plus accentuée qu'étant jeune, comme si elle avait été refaite.

Un petit cri la rappela à la réalité alors que son fils venait de lancer au sol ces clefs de maison, juste au pied de l'homme pas si inconnu que ça.

« Bonjour Naruto, que me vaut l'honneur de ta bonté de m'accorder plus de trois mots ? »

Pour tout savoir sur le passé de Sakura, il fallait en connaître plus sur Naruto, il était un axe central de sa vie. Son premier ami, mais aussi son premier ennemi. Sakura avait ou non des affinités avec les autres, mais elle ne jugeait pas une personne aux premiers abords. Pourtant pour ce blond-ci, elle avait enchaîné beaucoup de chose. Il était un homme remarquable mais aussi un homme de la pire espèce.

Le visage de Naruto resta un instant figeait, pour qu'un léger sourire en coin égayer son visage quelques bronzés, lui donnant une touche un peu plus sexy mais aussi donnant froid dans le dos à la rose qui se crispa automatiquement face à ce sourire. Elle lui connaissait trop bien celui-ci. Elle savait aussi qu'elle était en mauvaise posture, mais maintenant, Sakura était une adulte, elle n'avait pas à avoir peur d'un petit blondinet.

Celui-ci se baissa alors pour ramasser les clefs et les tendre au petit garnement qui semblait fasciner par cet homme robuste qui semblait pétrifier sa mère. La voix du blond réveilla un peu la scène.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter de choses inutiles avec toi, je devais juste te transmettre un message. Karin souhaite te parler dans une heure au café de la feuille. »

Et sans attendre son consentement, il tourna les talons pour aller jusqu'à une berline noire, vitre teinté. Il s'y engouffra et démarra au quart de tour. Laissant la jeune Haruno relâcher sa respiration qu'elle avait retenu, ne se souvenant même plus qu'elle l'avait fait.

Fermant un instant les yeux en se penchant sur la voiture tandis que les petits cris d'Aiden la bercer dans son confort habituel. Elle avait la nette impression que cette histoire allait mal ce finir. De toute façon, comment elle pouvait bien se finir ? L'homme qu'elle avait aimé jeune, le père de son enfant, était de retour. Et ses ennuis qu'il traînât toujours derrière lui aussi.

Reprenant ces esprits, Sakura entra rapidement dans sa voiture, direction chez elle. Elle devait en premier temps donner tous les médicaments à son fils, et sûrement le préparer pour une sortie, la nounou étant partie, elle devait se débrouiller seule.

Elle était décidément toujours en retard, son manteau rouge sur le dos, son fils cramponné à son cou alors qu'elle le tenait fermement en tenant au mieux son petit bonnet bleu marine pour éviter de découvrir ses oreilles. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de penser à sortir la poussette. Cela faisait déjà trente minutes que Karin Uzumaki attendait. Et Sakura n'était pas suicidaire au point de la faire attendre plus longtemps.

« Maman ! » cria le petit Aiden dans ses bras en agitant ses bras, tout content de faire l'avion d'aussi haut.

Il aimait beaucoup montrer ces exploits à sa mère, et d'attirer son attention. La rose avait apprit que c'était simplement car il n'avait qu'elle, qu'il souhaitait être le plus important pour au moins une personne vu qu'il n'avait pas été désiré par son père. Mais pour la jeune femme, il était l'être le plus important de sa vie.

Arrivant finalement devant le bar, elle chercha du regard les cheveux rouges de la compagne de l'Uchiwa, elle repéra au premier abord une tête blonde, le retour de l'Uzumaki. Mais cette fois-ci, elle fut surprise qu'il attende à l'extérieur, une cigarette aux lèvres. L'ignorant royalement, elle rentra rapidement dans la chaleur ambiante de ce petit café et repéra enfin une chevelure coloré, assise dans un box dans le fond. La jeune femme du nom de Karin ce signifia en levant la main d'un sourire parfait. Avançant jusqu'à elle, la rose prit son fils sur ses genoux et le découvra un peu en demandant au serveur un chocolat chaud pour le petit. Sachant qu'il ne le finirait sûrement pas, la rose avait déjà en tête de finir sa boisson.

Enlevant ses moufles, elle osa enfin fixer la jeune femme qui la toiser de haute en bas puis fixa longuement le petit garçon avant de tendre un document. Voyant l'air de la rose qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui tendait un document, elle l'éclaira alors :

« Un document de confidentialité, tout ce que je te dirais, tu devras le garder pour toi. »

Elle avait ce ton complaisant, mais qui semblait trop faux et surjoué. Et le tutoiement de la femme la faisait passer pour une personne hautaine. Pourtant dans un soufflement, la rose signa le document pour savoir ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Elle voulait surtout rentrer chez elle le plus vite possible pour prendre un bon bain chaud.

« Bon, nous pouvons commencer. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que je suis la future femme de Sasuke Uchiwa ? »

Elle semblait si fière de lui dire, mais la rose avait un manque de réaction tellement flagrant qu'un petit tic apparut sur la rousse qui laissa sa lèvre supérieure tressauter un instant. Tandis qu'elle la fixait, Sakura gardait toujours un œil sur le petit être sur ces genoux qui attendaient sa boisson avec envie.

« Je suis stérile. »

Sa voix claqua d'un coup, sèchement, ce qui fit sursauter Sakura qui leva enfin ces yeux sur la jeune femme. Son visage était des plus sérieux et elle semblait heureuse de voir la manière dont elle avait réagi. Mais comment réagir autrement que la surprise ?

Ce fut au moment où la rose voulue parler que le serveur arriva avec la boisson chocolaté. Mettant en joie le petit Aiden qui voulut attraper la tasse de ses petites mains. Mais heureusement Sakura eut le temps de réagir. Écartant la boisson en tapant doucement sur le dos de la main de son fils.

« Aiden, c'est chaud, fais attention ! C'est maman qui te le donne, d'accord ? »

Des bruits d'ongles tapotant sur la table firent froncer les sourcils de Sakura, elle hallucinait où la femme devant elle osait se permettre d'être impatiente face à son fils ? Soufflant alors, la rose attrapa la tasse pour en donner un peu à son fils, vérifiant avant toute chose que ce n'était pas trop chaud en prenant une gorgée, ce qui lui valut un cris de protestation de son fils.

Une fois cela fait, elle tourna enfin son regard vers la femme qui avait osé s'impatienter, attendant de savoir pourquoi elle l'avait fait venir.

« Nous souhaitons avoir un enfant tout de même, nous avons pensé à beaucoup de solution, mais l'éthique de son travail ne lui permet pas beaucoup d'action. Et en te voyant avec ton fils ce matin, ressemblant très pour trait à Sasuke, je me suis dit que tu serais la mère porteuse parfaite ! »

Les lèvres de la jeune mère s'ouvrirent de façon choquée alors que la rousse ce pencha vers un sac à main où elle sortit une pochette cartonnée qu'elle fit glisser sur la table pour rejoindre la main de la rose qui était toujours aussi choqué. Dans qu'elle situation elle s'était mise ? Devait-elle tout avouer à la jeune femme ? Que son fils était bien l'enfant de son partenaire.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait, un blond arriva pour fixer les jeunes femmes. L'odeur de tabac froid emplit les narines de la jeune femme qui grimaça en tournant son regard émeraude vers le Yakusa.

« Nous devons partir. » Glaça-t-il d'un coup.

D'un sourire en coin, le même que son cousin, la jeune femme se releva avec grâce, signifiant d'un signe de tête qu'elle arrivait, laissant à Naruto le plaisir de sortir.

« Je sais que ma demande peut paraître abrupte, mais le désir d'être mère a toujours été présent dans mon couple. Envoyez-moi un message quand vous y aurez pensé. Bonne journée à vous deux! »

Karin Uzumaki se pencha alors avec un doux sourire pour venir caresser la joue du petit garçon qui la regarda comme on regarderait une boîte de conserve : neutre.

« Tu ressembles vraiment à Sasuke... » Chuchota la voix douce de la rousse qui finalement tourna les talons pour disparaître dans la nature.


End file.
